Phelous
Phelous posted his first video "Mac and Me" over the summer of 2008 to relative obscurity and would not make another until admin Mike Michaud picked him up as a trial member. It was only then that he became an official site member. The first videos he made, for the internet, were flash videos such as Dragonball Z and Transformers "Prime's Death Take 2". Shows Phelous's main show on the site is to review classic or recent horror movies, from such old/odd titles as "Night of the Lepus" to more recent "hits" like "Hostel" and "The Ruins". Mortal Komedy is a Mortal Kombat parody series which got started by Joel Adams and himself. It stars Sub-Zero and Johnny Cage as the main protagonists and takes place during Mortal Kombat II's story but some characters from other games have shown up. Chemical Reality is a reality show parody with the simple premise of 4 crazy guys living in one house, with different personalities. Though they were luring into the house by being told it was a video game reality show and they are continually getting jerked around by the producers. Dragonball CG is a flash cartoon DBZ parody. Phelous explained that it started from a silly action figure movie made by Robert Stone and himself. All the dialog from episode 1 was actually ripped from one of the tapes. However, he started to redo dialog afterward and as of episode 4 it's all completely new. Pick-up on TGWTG Phelous was picked up on the site around December 2008 with his video Mac and Me, and Mike asked users to post their opinions on him. It seemed to be divided right down the middle. Mike then posted a few more Phelous videos such as "Phelous Knows What He Shouldn't Have Watched Last Summer" and "Funny Games" before Phelous officially became a member of the site. The Channel Awesome Outro Phelous also designed an animation featuring the Channel Awesome satellite logo orbiting Earth and has been used by several contributors on the site since its creation. They include Film Brain and ThatGuyWithTheGlasses himself among others. The logo was also used in Welshy's "Cult of Personality" logo. Specials *SadPanda Double Feature (July 10th, 2010) *Troll 4 Bloopers (November 5th, 2010) *SMB Limited Edition REALLY (January 1st, 2011) *Phelous & Panda - Dawn of the Dead Commentary (January 12th, 2011) *Phelous Bloopers (January 15th, 2011) *MAGfest V-Logy Thing (January 19th, 2011) Let's Play *Let's Play - Silent Hill Part 1&2 (October 4th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Parts 3 & 4 (October 23rd, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Parts 5 & 6 (October 30th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Parts 7 & 8 (November 13th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Part 9 & 10 (November 20th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Part 11 & 12 (November 24th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Part 13 & 14 (December 5th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Finale (January 8th, 2011) External Links Phelous' Page on TGWTG Phelous's Website Phelous's Youtube Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG